videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Scorpion
Kostume 1: His costume from Injustice: Gods Among Us * Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat II: Oblivion * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Scorpion * Unlockable Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat II * Unlockable Kostume 3: Inferno Scorpion * Unlockable Kostume 4: Cold War Scorpion * Unlockable Kostume 5: Hanzo Hasashi (as seen in Mortal Kombat II: Oblivion) * Unlockable Kostume 6: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat II * Unlockable Kostume 7: orig08.deviantart.net/65a5/f/2… * Kosplay 1: Drapion * Kosplay 2: Azrael from Batman: Arkhamverse * Kosplay 3: Voodoo from War Gods * Horror Skin: Hellspawn, which is based on the Image Comics character, Spawn Bio Originally a human being, Hanzo Hasashi was a ninja of the Japanese Shirai Ryu clan who earned the name Sasori due to his unique ninja abilities. However, his family and clan were murdered by the Lin Kuei in a savage battle. After being killed by the elder Sub-Zero, he was resurrected into a hellspawn by the demonic sorcerer Quan Chi. Scorpion was fueled by revenge and entered the first Mortal Kombat to kill the elder Sub-Zero and succeeded in it. It wasn't then until the younger Sub-Zero showed to have revenge against Scorpion for killing his older brother. Now Scorpion wishes to kill the other Sub-Zero after his defeat in the second tournament. Little does he know that it's Quan Chi who is the true killer of his family and clan. Gameplay Character Trait Shroud of Flames: Scorpion is encased in an aura of flames from the Netherrealm, which does a moderate amount of damage when activated. While the trait is active, a small amount of damage is done to the opponent if Scorpion is in close proximity to him/her. Weapon Though he equip weapon as Kunai, when using special move, that signature move is different and can equip Mugai Ryu sword, above the Shirai Ryu. Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Spear': Sending out a rope or metal chain with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!" (In Shaolin Monks, he —albeit rarely— says profane versions of both phrases). This is Scorpion's famous signature move. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to be used as a whip-like weapon. It was originally believed that Scorpion's spear was actually a snake-like creature spawned from the palm of his hand when really it was a simple kunai, and it was thrown from his belt as seen in newer games such as Deadly Alliance and Deception (or in the case of MKvsDCU launched from a small device on the underside of his gauntlet) it is not the snake-like picture as depicted elsewhere. It is most likely based of a Chinese weapon known as the Rope Dart/Shéng biāo, which is known to be very hard to master, let alone use. **In MK II, the enhanced version is called Flame Spear. Scorpion launches two spears at the same time, both covered in hellfire, and is armoured while launching them. It also executes slightly faster. **In MKO, the enhanced version is called Double Spear and makes Scorpion launch two spears at the same time. However, it's not armored like in MK II. At the moment the spears hit the enemy, it can be enhanced once again to send a surge of flames down the length of the chains, lighting the opponent on fire and stunning them. *'Hellfire Punch:' Teleporting behind his opponent, Scorpion connects with a punch called the Teleport Attack in Deception and Unchained; Scorpion gained this attack as a kick instead of a punch, however he regained this attack as a punch in Armageddon, whilst the kick form of this attack is given to Chameleon. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to leave behind a burst of fire when he vanishes. He can also perform it in the air. Also, he has a variation without teleport, going forward to the opponent instead of attacking them in their back. In MK II and MKO, the move is known as Teleport. In MKO, it can be faked by making Scorpion teleport back to the edge of the screen or behind his opponent, but without actually making a hit. Also, he will hit the enemy with a kick if it's performed on the ground or a punch if performed in the air. **Both in MK II and MKO, the enhanced version is called Flameport, and adds a flaming uppercut after he hits the opponent. **In MKO, the uppercut allows Scorpion to juggle the enemy if it hits. Also, as with his normal Teleport in this game, he will uppercut the enemy with a second kick if it's performed on the ground or a second punch if it's performed in the air. *'Leg Takedown:' Scorpion trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. In MKvsDCU, it is called Hellish Slide and Scorpion trips the opponent simply using the slide motion. In MK II and MKO this move is called Takedown. **Both in MK II and MKO, the enhanced version is called Takeout. It does more damage, grabs the opponent's legs faster and from a greater distance. In MKX, it also has armor. *'Air Throw:' Scorpion throws his opponent to the ground while in the air. Ninjutsu * Switch Spear: '''Scorpion rope of his neck and spinning with spear. ** The enhanced version is called '''Fast Spear '''to chop in 8 times. * '''Sword Combo: '''Scorpion running the wall and jump off the air to use sword who can do. * '''High Weapon: '''Scorpion strike with sword and jump off to taked, then smash ground. Hellfire Gains Hell Ball, Demon Fire and Flame Aura. Arms emit a fiery aura. * '''Flame Aura: Scorpion lights himself on fire, gaining a temporary damaging aura of flames. At close range, the initial flare will light the opponent on fire as well. (MKO - Hellfire Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Burner and lasts for a longer time while dealing increased damage. * Fire Ball: Scorpion throws a ball of hellfire at the opponent. This can be delayed. ** The enhanced version is called Hell Ball and is more damaging. * Demon Fire: Scorpion summons the fires of Hell to burn his opponent from underneath. ** The enhanced version is called Hell Fire''.'' In the games it has a wider area and does more damage. Inferno Gains the ability to summon a Demonic Minion. A skull is draped on the right side of his waist. * Minion Grab: Scorpion summons his minion to erupt from the floor right below the opponent, grabbing their legs to stun them. * Minion Charge: Scorpion commands his minion to spawn behind the opponent and strike their back. ** The enhanced version has increased damage. * Minion Drop: Scorpion commands his minion to appear in front and above his opponent to hit them with an overhead kick. ** The enhanced version has increased damage and makes the minion knock the opponent to the ground. X-Ray Move * Scorpion Sting: '''Scorpion teleports underneath some flames and re-appears behind his opponent, punching them in the groin before punching them again in the side of the face, breaking their skull and knocking them down. He walks over and tramples on their chest, cracking and breaking their ribs. Super Move * '''The Netherrealm: Scorpion teleports behind his opponent and kicks him/her in the back, teleporting both him and the opponent to the Netherrealm. He then raises two walls from the ground and launches two spears into the opponent and lights him/her in hell fire. Dragging his opponent by his spears, Scorpion then slams him/her into both walls. Finally, he leaps into the air and slams the opponent into the ground, teleporting them both back to the original arena. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Toasty!!!: Scorpion removes his mask, revealing a flaming skull, and he breathes fire onto his opponent, burning him/her to a crispy skeleton. * Stop Ahead: Scorpion emits a ball of flames from his hand and fires it through his opponent's chest. Afterwards, the victim's still-beating heart starts dangling from the hole and the opponent falls to their knees. Scorpion summons his sword and slices off his victim's face, exposing the brain & tongue. The opponent then falls down, making the brain slide out. * Worst Way To Die: Scorpion unleashes his spear, which impales his/her genitalia. If done on male characters, he will yank the spear right out, where his penis and testicles are torn off, whereas if done on female characters, none of that happens. The opponent then starts bleeding heavily as he/she screams before collapsing on the ground. X-Ality * Inner Burning: Scorpion cuts the opponent's abdomen open. He then removes his mask and breathes fire into the open wound. The opponent's organs and skeleton burn (the former of which explode in a bloody fashion). It then ends with their eyes gouging out of their sockets, as fire erupts from them. The latter part does not happen if certain characters (such as Samus, Captain Falcon, Drahmin, Kenshi, etc) wear something over their eyes. Brutalities * Get Over Here: Scorpion throws a Double Spear into his opponent and sets it ablaze with hellfire, then snaps the hellfire and chains forward to slam the attack into the opponent, burning the flesh off the opponent's torso and arms in an explosion of fiery gore to reveal naked bone. * Shirai Ryu Fire: Scorpion performs an Air Flameport, decapitating the opponent with a flaming uppercut. * Just a Scratch: Scorpion slices off the opponent's arms with his twin swords, causing them to bleed out. (Ninjutsu Variation) * Nether Hole: Scorpion throws a Hell Ball into the opponent's chest which leaves a huge gaping hole in it. (Hellfire Variation) * Little Devil: Scorpion does a Minion Grab, calling out his minion to grab the opponent's leg. After a while, it self destructs, leaving the opponent's body to be burned to ash, excluding the head, which falls back down shortly after. (Inferno Variation) * Trial by Fire: 'Scorpion performs his throw, but completely slices open the opponent's throat before cutting them open at the stomach and delivering a fiery uppercut which causes their head to explode. (''Secret) Vari-Alities * 'Scorpion Sting: '''Scorpion kicks the opponent in "point"-position in various places of the body, and finally used sword to slide him in the heart in rips it off. ''(Ninjustu variation) * 'Deathstalker: '''Scorpion setting to the flame in ground to burning his opponent, when opponent died after burns and any bones is ruined. ''(Hellfire variation) * 'Demonic Feast: '''Scorpion calls in a demon from hell to eat the opponent. ''(Inferno variation) Hara-Kiri * '''Take Me With You!: Scorpion willingly opens up a portal to the Netherrealm underneath his feet. He then sinks down, screaming. Afterwards, we see blood and charred bones come up out of the open portal. RAMtalities * Helltroy (Helleport) Meltalities * Unwillingly Spear Summon-Cross * For our Clan: '''Scorpion summon Shirai Ryu Ninjas to kill the opponent with swords and spears. Criticalities * '''Fire and Ice: Scorpion used spear to drag his opponent, before Sub-Zero using Ice Nugget. Scorpion used Fire Blast and Sub-Zero used Ice Blast to throw opponent to explosion. (with Sub-Zero) * Netherrealm's Power: W.I.P. (with Quan Chi) Devastators * My Vengeance ends here!: Sequences Battle Intro Scorpion teleports into the battlefield via hellfire. He yells, "Your soul will burn!" Victory Pose Scorpion removes his mask, revealing his flaming skull, and says "To Hell with you!". He then summons a portal to the Netherrealm, and drags them there, with his foot standing on the opponent's defeated body. Rival '''Name: '''Volga '''Connection: '''Both can manipulate fire, as well as wield a spear-type weapon. Category:MK Vs Nintendo